Cautela Sabor Chocolate
by Nyym-chan
Summary: “Não sei como tudo aconteceu, só sei que aconteceu rapidamente. Justo eu, quem sempre agira com a cabeça o lugar, cai no truque do destino e entregueime a loucura” Remus Lupin


**Cautela Sabor Chocolate  
**_por Nyym_

Não sei como tudo aconteceu, só sei que aconteceu rapidamente. Justo eu, quem sempre agira com a cabeça o lugar, cai no truque do destino e me entreguei à loucura. Esses momentos geralmente aconteciam apenas quando eu estava em minha forma animalesca. Agir loucamente não era algo que combinava comigo. Não é o fato de eu ser ou não tímido que determinava isso, apenas minha licantropia. Quando se é um lobisomem uma vez por mês, cautela é tudo.

Cautela. Era tudo que ela não tinha. Apesar de ter algo que poderia assustar outras pessoas, o que tinha era um dom, não uma maldição como eu. Isso a deixava solta, livre. Oposto a mim. Atração à primeira vista. Eu tenho esse "dom" de atrair-me por antagônicos e, por isso, sempre mantenho distância. Mas, com ela, era uma atração forte demais para manter-me cauteloso como sempre.

Tudo mudou em apenas um dia. Tudo mudou... Para melhor, muito melhor. O céu amanheceu um tanto cinzento naquela manhã e o clima fazia as pessoas ficarem um tanto mal-humoradas. Eu mesmo amanheci com um humor muito ruim. Meu pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres estava um caos e isso me irritava profundamente.

Depois de achar minhas roupas e minha varinha — o que levou alguns minutos, mas, para mim, horas — aparatei em uma rua deserta. A sede da Ordem havia mudado de lugar. Era verdade que o velho elfo louco, Kreacher, não podia dizer onde era devido ao fiel do segredo, mas Dumbledore achou melhor fazer uma sede capaz de se mover sempre que necessário.

Atualmente, a Ordem encontrava-se em uma pequena casa em um beco sem saída no subúrbio de Londres. Era realmente desagradável ter que andar por aquelas ruas. Sempre tinha alguém na janela vigiando, crianças correndo como loucas, velhos resmungando.

— Sempre de mau humor, Remus, meu amor? — a dona da voz atrás de mim riu baixinho e pendurou-se em meu braço. — Caiu da cama?

— Não — respondi tentando livrar meus braços das mãos dela, entretanto, ela apertou mais meu membro. — Largue-me, Nymphadora.

— Não me faça dar chiliques aqui, querido — ela disse simplesmente, com um sorriso. — Não me chame de Nymphadora, é Tonks. Por que todo esse ódio? Nunca vi você assim, tão mal educado...

— Estou cansado.

Eu rendi-me. Não conseguia vencer dela. Sempre com "querido", "meu amor"... Fazia-me querer que uma pequena parte fosse verdade, mas, então, chegava outro e ela repedia as mesmas palavras. E eu me sentia tão bobo quando isso acontecia.

Nymphadora, ou melhor, Tonks suspirou fundo e disse: — Não dormiu direito, meu lobo?

A menção da palavra "lobo" sempre me deixava alerta. O pronome possessivo "meu" excitava-me. Elevava minhas esperanças. Chegavam outros, contudo, e era "meu isso", "meu aquilo". Para ela, era apenas uma forma de chamar a atenção dos outros. Para mim, uma forma de tortura-me.

Nymphadora olhou-me séria, esperando minha resposta.

— Aparentemente não — respondi ao acaso. — Apenas acordei assim.

Ela riu.

— Puxa, lobinho, que tragédia!

— Nymphadora...

— Tonks — sibilou ela.

Eu a ignorei. Ela chamava-me de lobo e eu a chamava de Nymphadora. Ouvi-la chamar-me de lobo produzia a mesma sensação que ela tinha quando a chamavam pelo nome. Algo parecido com repugnância pela impotência de ambos.

— Não me chame de lobo.

Estávamos a um passo da nova sede da Ordem. Ela ficou séria novamente.

— Remus? — eu a fitei. — Não me chame de Nymphadora.

Eu franzi a testa. Eu até pararia de chamá-la de Nymphadora, mas, se não fosse assim, ela nunca me notaria.

Felizmente a família Weasley em peso estava aguardando a matriarca, poupando-me de dar uma resposta a altura. A manhã continuava triste, a família Weasley, porém, estava excitada e feliz por estarem todos juntos novamente, e salvos. Eu admirava muito esta união. Lembrava de minha própria família. Minha mãe, uma bruxa, era muito amável, como Molly. Meu pai, um muggle, era muito papável.

Quando olhei para o lado, Nymphadora observava a cena em um misto de divertimento — George e Fred faziam demonstrações de novas invenções — e tristeza e nostalgia. Era uma face estranha em um rosto tão vivo. Só então notei que ela não estava com os cabelos berrantes como era comum. Cautela... Ela estava tendo cautela depois do que acontecera com Sirius.

A família Weasley acenou vivamente para nós. Molly Weasley, a matriarca, aparatou entre os filhos e começou beijá-los um a um. Ela os amava. Um amor maternal tão forte que fiquei parado admirando. Nymphadora murmurou algo e foi aproximando da família. Eu jurava que tinha ouvido um fungar. Eu a segui, as velhas fofoqueiras espiavam pelas janelas dos prédios sujos.

--------------

Eu estava no escritório da nova sede. Logo depois que Nymphadora e eu entramos na casa, Molly entupiu-nos de morango. Eu detesto morango! Mas comi para não fazer desfeita. Aparentemente os Weasley adoravam morango porque era torta de morango, sorvete de morango, bolo, bombom, pudim... Tudo de morango! Depois de uma careta contida, Nymphadora percebeu meu desgosto e atolou-me de gracinhas e indiretas. Se Sirius ainda estivesse vivo, ele fazeria a mesma coisa. Desde Hogwarts eu odiava morangos!

— Professor Lupin? — uma voz soou após uma leve batida na porta. Eu ergui os olhos dos relatórios de Snape. Não eram tão cansativos quanto Nymphadora insistiu em dizer. Murmurei um "entre" e Molly Weasley entrou timidamente com uma travessa nas mãos embrulhada em um pano de prato.

Eu ri: — Molly, eu já estou cheio — disse em meio a um sorriso. _De morangos, malditos morangos!_ Pensei aflito tentando manter o sorriso amável.

— Você odeia morangos, não é? — ela disse sorrindo torto. — Muito amável de sua parte comer minha comida quando odiava o ingrediente principal.

Molly avançou e colocou a travessa em cima da mesa onde estavam os relatórios espalhados. Com floreio, tirou o pano de prato que a cobria. Chocolate. Um monte de chocolate. Abarrotada de chocolate! Só de olhar, meus olhos reviraram nas órbitas.

— Tonks foi muito gentil em me dizer que você odiava morangos. — Eu não falei nada. Não podia falar com aquela travessa entupida de chocolate em minha frente.

— Nymphadora...?

— Tonks, querido. É Tonks — ela me corrigiu. — Você devia agradá-la um pouco já que ela faz tudo por você.

Com um sorriso, Molly saiu do escritório cantarolando. De repente, os relatórios de Snape tornaram-se muito cansativos e entediantes. Meu mundo agora era a travessa e eu. Eu e a travessa e todo o chocolate nela.

--------------

Eu fiquei com uma baita dor de barriga. Feliz, mas com uma dor de barriga terrível! Isto me fez lembrar que tinha que agradecer a Nymphadora... Não, a Tonks pela dica que deu a Molly. Naquele dia a chamaria de Tonks.

Desci a cozinha. Não ia comer nada, mas com certeza Tonks estaria comendo com fervor. Quando cheguei, contudo, ela não estava. Os meninos e a menina Weasley comiam tranqüilos. Molly sorriu-me.

— Onde está Tonks? — perguntei tentando parecer indiferente enquanto sentava.

Fred e George entreolharam-se significativamente. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Olhei para Molly, mas ela virou-se de costas. Olhei para Fred, ou George, não saberia dizer.

— Ah, cara — começou um dos gêmeos.

— Ela recebeu uma coruja — continuou o outro.

— Ela ficou feliz, mas...

— Saiu correndo depois...

— Como se fosse salvar o pai da forca.

Eu fitei o prato que Molly colocou em minha frente. Bolo de chocolate. Minha dor de barriga passou subitamente e eu comi uma garfada saboreando o sabor do chocolate.

— Será que era uma missão? — perguntei mais para mim mesmo.

Bill Weasley abaixou o _Profeta Diário_ e fitou-me entre divertido e incrédulo.

— Missão? Não. Ela não ficaria feliz com uma missão, ficaria?

Todos ficaram quietos. Todos chegaram à mesma conclusão: era Tonks, tudo era diferente para ela. Era capaz que ela ficasse super feliz com uma missão muito perigosa. Era Tonks. Foi nesse momento que notei o quanto não sabia sobre aquela mulher. Extrovertida sim, não falava de si, contudo. Todos pareciam esquecer de perguntar-lhe sobre ela porque ela agia como se nós soubéssemos de tudo.

Minha preocupação aumentou. Com intuído de mandar uma coruja a Dumbledore e perguntar-lhe se Tonks estava em alguma missão, subi ao escritório após o café da manhã. Havia chegado mais relatórios e eu revirei os olhos. Agora entendia porque todos diziam os relatórios de Snape eram tão chatos. A cada minuto chegava mais um!

Por cima de todos os enormes pergaminhos de relatórios, havia um pequeno endereçado a mim que me chamou a atenção. A caligrafia era de Snape: firme, pequena e muito bem floreada. Abri e li:

_Lupin,_

_Problemas com servos e protetora. Campo perto ho._

Apenas isso. Eu entendi tudo, entretanto. Servos eram os Comensais da Morte; protetores, aurors; ho, Hogwarts. Eram pequenas siglas que criamos para não ter problemas futuros. Eu não entendi, contudo, o porquê endereçar o pergaminho a mim. Tampouco o porquê eu decidi ir sozinho.

--------------

O campo estava destruído. Este era o problema com códigos. "Campo perto ho", escrevera Snape. Certo, era realmente uma região campestre perto de Hogwarts... No meio de tantas outras. Demorei o que pareciam séculos para achar a certa.

Uma casa solitária mantinha-se firme, o que era estranho. Caminhei com a varinha na mão até ela. Enquanto me aproximava, podia ouvir barulhos cada vez mais altos, como se houvesse um duelo dentro da casa. Apressei o passo e, quando percebi, estava correndo de encontro à figura encapuzada na porta.

Com um movimento rápido da varinha, a figura caiu inerte. Um Comensal da Morte a menos, mas eu suspeitava que havia muitos dentro da casa. Forcei a porta e ela cedeu fácil. Ninguém no hall de entrada. Caminhei cauteloso, abrindo as portas por onde passava, até chegar a um corredor estreito que levava à escada. Olhei para cima.

Muitos Comensais da Morte estavam fitando-me confuso. Eles ergueram as varinhas em minha direção. Eu ergui a minha, mas sabia ser inútil. Quando eu vi várias faíscas verdes vindo em minha direção e apenas uma solitária faísca vermelha lutando para chegar aos meus inimigos, senti uma algo me puxando e, de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

--------------

O espaço era realmente limitado. Só tinha espaço para eu ficar em pé. Quando tentei me mover, algo caiu e bateu em minha cabeça. Mexi os braços e bati em algo quente. Diferente dos objetos que estavam atrás de mim e ao meu lado, o que estava em minha frente era quente.

— _Lumus_ — disse baixo. Uma pequena bola de luz fraca apareceu na ponta de minha varinha. Em minha frente uma mulher sorridente fitava-me.

— Remus, querido, tire as mãos daí — Tonks disse sorrindo. Rapidamente tirei minha mão que estava sob os seios dela. — Lobinho safado.

Eu enruguei a testa.

— Tonks, o que você faz aqui?

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, meu lobo?

Eu a fitei. Era óbvio que ela estava evitando o assunto.

— Snape mandou um bilhete estranho. Agora entendi que a protetora era você, Tonks.

— É, meu lobo — ela disse calmamente — no final Sirius tinha razão, Snape não é digno de confiança.

Achei estranha essa colocação dela, mas antes de eu poder perguntar algo, um estrondo fez o pequeno espaço onde eu e ela estava tremer. No meu instinto animal, abracei-a forte, protegendo-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço e, após passar o tremor, continuou apertando-me. Outro objeto caiu em minha cabeça e comecei a ver pequenos pontos brilhantes.

Tonks fitou-me risonha. Quando vi o que batera em minha cabeça, era um balde. Em minha volta havia vários baldes e vassouras. Um armário...

— Remus, lobinho, posso pedi uma coisa? — perguntou ela com uma voz um tanto rouca.

— O que é?

— Conte-me como é sua família...

Fiquei surpreso com o pedido dela, mas eu falei afinal era o dia que eu ia agradá-la. Falei como minha família era unida até quando me tornei lobisomem. Como meu pai, um muggle, tentou fugir de tudo; como minha mãe chorou ante essa possibilidade. Mas, no fim, meu pai resolvera lutar por mim.

— Sua família — Tonks disse pausadamente, estava tentando controlar-se — parece muito com a minha. Minha mãe, uma bruxa de linhagem pura, meu pai muggle. Apesar — acrescentou tentando aliviar sua tensão — que meu pai era um porcalhão!

Eu a abracei mais forte e sussurrei: — Chore, se quiser.

Ela descordou.

— Não quero chorar! Quero matar estes Comensais da Morte. Vingar minha mãe e meu pai!

— Vingar...? Seus pais...?

Tonks chorava baixo. Seus braços caíram inertes ao seu lado. Nunca poderia pensar nisso. Não sabia que Andrômeda Tonks...

— Tonks, os Comensais da Morte mataram...?

— Eu pedi... Obriguei Snape a me dar a informação onde o bando estava.

— Há quando tempo...?

— Dois anos, mais ou menos.

Eu afastei Tonks. Ela chorava e pensei que seria melhor deixá-la sozinha. Tonks fitou-me parecendo ofendida. Pus-me a examinar o pequeno armário de vassouras.

— Eu salvei sua vida — ela disse de repente.

— É — respondi distraído.

— Você deve muita sorte de eu estar escondida aqui. Quando ouvi sua voz contra vários tons de _Avada Kedavra_ entrei em pânico. É a segunda vez que salvo sua vida — ela riu e eu fiquei mais feliz.

— Isso — apontei para ela — é verdade. Mais um dia comendo morangos...

— É muito pior do que receber alguns _Avada Kedavra_!

— Definitivamente!

Ela riu com gosto.

— Certo, Tonks, estou em crédito com você. Peça o que quiser.

— Pode ser três? — eu assenti. — Primeiro: me abrace, lobinho, estou triste e você tem que me consolar.

Eu a abracei bobamente.

— Segundo: não me chame de Tonks — continuou. — Remus não é meu Remus quando me chama de Tonks, assim como eu não sou sua Nymphadora se não chamá-lo de meu lobinho.

— Se você quiser, Nymphadora — eu vi o rosto de desgosto. — E qual é o terceiro pedido.

— Beije-me.

Foi um pedido simples ao qual atendi com um prazer que nem eu sabia que teria. Quando encostei meus lábios nos dela eu senti o significado do "meu lobo".

— Obrigado — eu disse — pela dica que deu a Molly. Ganhei uma travessa de chocolate.

— Comeu tudo?

— Sim, mas posso pedir para Molly fazer mais.

Nymphadora deu um pulinho. De repente a porta do armário abriu-se. Bill Weasley deu um sorriso sonso atrás de Snape, que olhava a cena com mal disfarçado desgosto.

— Pensei que estariam em perigo... — disse Snape afastando-se.

— Mamãe irá preparar mais chocolate — disse Bill seguindo Snape.

Eu beijei rapidamente Nymphadora e sorri. Nunca em minha vida eu teria entrado em uma relação com essa assim. Teria sido muito mais cauteloso. Com um pensamento estranho, resolvi não comer chocolate por um tempo...


End file.
